


Sunshine

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [36]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family, Fun, Gen, Hugs, Kisses, Silly, Sweet, Theme Parks, boris plushie, rigged games, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Sunshine comes in many forms.
Relationships: Shawn Flynn/Willy Franks
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> ink demonth sunshine

“Ah, feck it.” 

“Shawn, come on, just one more shot!” Willy, eyes wide and cheeks aching from grinning, encouraged. “The games aren’t  _ that _ badly rigged, right?”

He had asked the question to a BendyLand worker, who tried not to laugh as she nodded. 

“Is that a yes or…?”

“The games have a ‘fair play’ mechanism, as Mr. Drew calls it,” she explained. “It puts everyone on the same level of difficulty - just as hard for him as it is for you. It’s just that Mr. Flynn here is so skilled with a ping pong ball that the game went for,” she paused to take a look at the settings tablet, “The second to highest. A way to trick it is that you go first so that its difficulty is set for you, and then Shawn can have an easy way ou-”

“Do I look like I take the easy way?” Shawn nearly bellowed, just soft enough to be courteous. “Take this! And that! An’ damn yer whole table tennis family with ya!”

With each exclamation, he launched a ping pong, landing each one neatly on the rotating bottle caps. Both the woman running the booth and Willy burst into surprised applause. Shawn proudly accepted the prize of a giant Boris plush and bowed (best he could holding it) to present it to Willy, who tried to hide his delight and did not do a terrible job in doing so.

“Here you are, as promised,” he announced, kissing his cheek and beaming. “Now, do you want to see if the girls are done with the funhouse?”

“Yeah,” Willy, unable to stop smiling, replied. They made their way to the massive funhouse, where the laughter of their daughters greeted them, Marina wearing a headband with a halo somehow floating atop (Willy suspected either magnets or magicks) and Gonner in a lab coat not unlike Henry’s. Their laughing was infectious, causing their fathers to smile and lean against one another in the sunshine above them. Shawn knelt to a knee to scoop Marina into his arms as she dashed into them, and Willy felt his heart melt with complete and total love. Not only was he blissfully proud of his family, everything they said and did made that pride grow all the more, and he was loved and held in esteem in return. It was wonderful, in all shapes and forms. He gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek as Marina squealed with joy and tried to pick up the giant Boris plushie, enlisting Gonner’s help with lifting the massive stuffed toy. “They’re gonna be usin’ that thing as a bed.”

“As if ye weren’t planning on doing the same,” Shawn snorted, making Willy pause and concede to him that point. “It is a big soft thing. Big boy. Humongo lad. Thick as fu-”

To prevent his partner from swearing in front of their kids, Willy kissed his lips. Shawn smiled, trying desperately not to giggle. Marina and Gonner managed to hoist up the wolf, only to be squashed under the weight of the stuffing within. Chuckling to themselves, Shawn and Willy assisted the girls with their escape from the fluff, Willy putting the plushie onto his shoulders. He formed an eight foot tower of softness, 60% lavender, 40% cotton, and 110% loveable. 

“I love you,” Shawn told Willy, his boggy grey eyes big and twinkling. “So much. I’m gonna learn how to play an instrument that is not the triangle to serenade you.”

“The triangle goes hard in the Can Can,” Willy observed, in mock encouragement. Shawn rolled his eyes and picked up Marina to set her on one arm and Gonner to put her on the other. Gonner shouted after glancing around, “I didn’t notice the Ferris wheel!”

“Oi, let’s give it a ride!” Shawn hollered, trotting out in the direction she pointed. Willy looked up and realized why none of them had noticed it until then. It was so insanely huge that it blended in with the sky. Willy once more found himself in awe of Bertrum’s architectural prowess, and felt a spark of excitement rekindle itself just when he thought he was tiring. He made his way to his family, who were pretending to be finagling with the attendant and once he arrived, they all pulled straight faces. The attendant let them on, trying not to laugh aloud, and told Willy to make sure to strap in the Boris. “And off we go! Oh, damn, I just remembered I’m afraid of heights.”

“Shawn, I love ya,” Willy burst into peals of guffaws, unable to hold it in any longer. The day had been full of blessed moments that he would forever hold to his heart, fun and joy and laughter and wonderment. “‘Fraid of heights or not, I’ll always love you.”

Gonner snapped a picture with the quick cam that Joey had gifted her for her birthday (of course, the man gave her the components of the device so that she should create it herself, and Lacie helped her develop it and put it together). It was a picture that she ascribed the date to in her head, already knowing where in their living room she would put it. Shawn was hiding his face against Willy’s chest and peeking down at the aeroscape around them, the Boris plush behind them like a big soft guardian. 

In the sky, the sunshine inched along their skin, reflecting off of Shawn’s supermely pale cutis, shining off of Willy’s smoothly dark skin, and absorbing into Marina and Gonner’s fawny tan epidermises. The sunshine seemed to almost wink at them even as it dazzled their vision of the landscape beneath them and the canopy of trees surrounding the robust park. 

“Ain’t it beautiful?” Willy breathed, inhaling the fresh air, unsure what made him dizzy, if it was the clarity of the oxygen, the height, or the presence of his family.

“‘Course it’s beautiful,” Shawn scoffed. “But it would be a sore sight without ya.”


End file.
